To Start a New
by Luv-Sammy
Summary: Twilght/Harry Potter Xover! Slash! The war is over and now Harry, Draco, and baby Teddy leave Europe in search of a new start. They find Forks, Washington and could never guess who they'd meet. Main:HP/EC, DM/JB and some HP/DM. mentions: BS/EC and BS/JB.
1. A new life

**Chapter 1:**

**Forks, WA**

"Edward, I know that Bella hurt you when she chose Jacob over you, but you need to get over it," said Rosalie with no sense of tact. It's been 3 months since Bella broke up with him because she realized that being with Jacob would be better for her in the long run. She could grow old with someone and have kids like normal people and yet have that sense of abnormality since he was a shifter. Edward, while he didn't blame her, felt like she stomped on his undead heart. So he had been mopping and the only reason he had yet to leave was because of Alice, Esme and Carlisle. His parents made it quite clear that he was not allowed to go get himself killed by the Volturi and Alice mysteriously said that if he stayed he would find happiness. He just had to wait. And he had been…patiently. But not so much anymore, he was itching to leave and even though a few months meant nothing to vampires, it felt like an eternity to him.

"Rose, do you have any tact at all? Any sense of empathy at all? I mean can't you see Edward is in pain and it can't be solved just by telling him to get over it," said a slightly pissed Alice. While she had no love for Bella anymore, and agreed that Edward and she were no longer good for another, she did not approve of Rosalie's constantly trying to push the issue. Edward needed more time to get over Bella, she was his first love and he had to see her everyday for god's sake! Besides Alice knew of someone coming in a few days that would change all of their lives for the better. She knew for awhile and took great effort to no think of it around Edward. It had to be a surprise after all.

"Well sorry if I would like to see Edward happy again and not moping over some human bitch!" That was a bad thing for Rosalie to say apparently, because before she knew it, she had Edwards hand wrapped around her throat and was lifted off the ground.

"Don't…don't talk about her like that again," growled Edward. Rosalie just rolled her eyes and Emmit came up and helped her out of Edwards grasp.

"OK, OK I won't mention her again, let's just forget about it entirely Edward and you can lock yourself in your room and try to cry your eyes out some more. I won't say anything else on the matter." Rose said with a huff, but Edward her berating him in her head. He stormed out in a huff needing to be away from the criticism and the pitying looks. Why the hell did Bella have to do this to him? Sighing he sat on the leather couch in his room and leaned back preparing himself for another night of doing nothing but thinking about his ex.

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**

"Harry now that the war is over and Voldermort is over what are you planning on doing? Becoming an Auror?" asked Seamus Finnegan at his seat across from him in the Great hall. It was their last day of Hogwarts for good.

"Well, no, I don't really want to fight anymore, I am done with all of that. I was thinking of traveling, you know; or finding some remote location far from here to just live out my life in peace." Said Harry who was playing with his food and staring out into nothingness wistfully. Mutters went across the hall, "Harry Potter not becoming an Auror? Not being their savior anymore?" Harry had enough of the talk of his future and walked out, with a blonde following.

"Potter! Hey, wait up!" called Draco Malfoy who rushed to the boy who had been his enemy for 5 years, his lover for 1 year and his best friend for 2 years.

"Hey Dray, what's up?" said Harry as he smile genuinely at his ex lover and now closest friend.

"Wherever you are going I am too. You are the only thing in my life anymore and I need to protect you. Without you I will die, I know I will," said the desperate blonde.

"Oh thank god," Harry muttered as he jumped Draco, "I was going to ask anyway, you are my life too; you and Teddy." Oh yes Teddy Lupin, Remus and Tonks child they had before being killed in the war. Harry had buried his face in Draco's neck and had his legs wrapped around Draco's waist. The pureblood rolled his eyes but really loved the closeness he had with his "kitten".

Draco walked to the Head Boys room (he was the head boy obviously) and set Harry on his bed. The brunette smiled sweetly up at him and he practically melted; taking both Harry's hands in his he kneeled down to be more at his eye level and chanted a Latin ritual. The moment Harry figured out what was happening he felt so happy and at peace! Draco was doing a bonding ritual, not one that would make them lovers but as brothers. A glow surrounded the two as they stared into each others eyes and when it went out, both passed out; Draco on the floor and Harry on the bed.

They awoke the next day at rest, well sort of. Draco had a crick in his neck from sleeping on the floor. But he moved into the bed with Harry and settled there. While they loved each other like brothers, both had needs and urges and knowing that they were official brothers made the idea to fuck each other hotter. Lying on top of Harry, Draco brought them in to a passionate kiss. They both slowly grinded into each other but soon that got boring and they started to rip each other's clothes off in a hurry. Harry flipped them over so that he was on top and started to kiss down Draco's body. When Harry reached the hard erection, he licked it slowly as he stared into Draco's awed eyes. Then he took the whole thing in his mouth and swallowed it, giving Draco the signal, the blonde grabbed the golden boy's head and started a rhythm of fucking up into his mouth. "Fuck!" Shouted Draco as he came in to Harry's mouth; and the boy-who-lived drank every drop of cum.

Draco panted hard as he stared up at the ceiling, recovering from the intense orgasm he just had. Harry shimmied back up and smiled up at the boy with a slight blush on his face. He came too, around the same time as Draco, he got so horny when he sucked cock. So much so, that he came with nothing touching he dick. Draco knew he came too and was not surprised, but that was because he knew how Harry got, they were lovers before. It got him going most nights alone in his bed, just thinking of how hot Harry became when he saw a cock. Harry was a cock slut that was for sure.

"That was an awesome way to start being brothers, love." Draco breathed with a smirk on his face.

"Very, Dragon, we should do that more often, role-play next time. I will wear that corset, stockings and high heels for it. I will be your little sister that you have the hotts for and trying fuck her one night when our parents are out." Draco got hard again at the thought and rolled on top of Harry again. Outside the room you could hear Harry's shrieks and soon moans of pleasure.

**Cut to later that day**

"Ok, so I want to move to somewhere remote, small and nice, where you, Teddy and I can live peacefully." Harry commented as they looked at a wiazarding world map. The map then glowed around the areas that would suit them. There was still so much to choose from so Draco added to the list, "Something around water and preferably muggle." Harry looked at the pureblood with surprise but did not comment. The search went smaller until there were only 8 locations to choose from. Satisfied, Harry picked up his godson and put him over the map and asked him to choose. Teddy pointed to Washington, in the states. The town was called forks and soon to be their new home.

It was that day that they started to pack for their new home, after packing both Draco and Harry had some financial issues to take care of so they headed off to Gringotts Bank in Diagon Alley. They made their bank accounts one and soon became the richest family in the world, the Potters, the Malfoys and the Blacks were the richest families anyway, and now put them together, Harry and Draco would not have to work their entire lives and so would 50 generations down. They then each got a muggle/magical credit card so they could pay using that and not have to carry around coins or muggle money all the time. When they got back to Hogwarts they were bombarded by questions from their teachers and their "friends". All questions were answered before both left the shocked crowd and went to their room, with out anything more to say.

After 5th year, Harry found out about Ron, Ginny and Hermione getting paid to be his friend. He was so angry and heartbroken that he cut all ties with them and Dumbledore (who was the one paying them off). If it wasn't for Remus, Teddy and Draco he would have killed himself long ago. He owed them everything. But then Remus died and all he had left was Draco and Teddy, now they were top priority, just like he was to Draco. Draco lost both parents, who turned out to be spies and his own godfather, Severus Snape.

Now they were going to leave to start a new life that would hopefully, could only be, better than this one.

**Forks, WA**

Alice Cullen went into a trance and saw a boy with emerald eyes and saw hope for her brother. She grinned and jumped up and down giddily! Yes this was going to be fantastic. She found Edwards mate.


	2. Moving In

**Chapter 2**

**With Harry and Draco (at no specific place as of yet)**

"So I will stay at home with Teddy while you go to the local high school," commented Harry as he and Draco made their way to their Portkey destination. Draco grumbled to himself, annoyed that he had to go to the high school and not Harry. The brunette then pointed out that he did not trust anybody else to take care of Teddy and that he already knew everything muggle and Draco now needed to know if he wanted a muggle job. The plan was that until Teddy was old enough to go to school, Harry would take care of him and then after he would find a job of his own.

Finally they got to their departure sight and saw a random glove lying on the ground; with their stuff in their pockets they touched the glove and they were pulled. It lasted about 2 minuets and finally they were in front of their new home. The home was not a normal house, it was a mansion; it was one of the terms Draco had ("I will not live as a commoner Potter!"). It was gorgeous and they had a maid and butler to take care of it, but Harry decided to cook all the meals and sometimes take care of the gardens, he needed to do something! Draco called him "his wife" which then earned him a punch in the arm. So tomorrow was Draco's first day of muggle high school and he was slightly nervous, because even though Harry taught him the basics, he still wasn't all that comfortable with the idea.

Growing up as a Malfoy, muggle high schools were a myth to him. He never expected, anticipated, to ever go to one; there was simply no need. Now he had to go in order to one day fit in with this society that he was basically cut off from his whole life. He never heard have the stuff they had until he became friends with his Harry. Now he couldn't understand why his father thought them so inferior. Muggles, without magic, created TVs, computers, cars, phones, etc… and that was amazing to Draco, but not in the crazy obsessed way as Arthur Weasley.

"So, love, what will you be doing tomorrow with little Teddy when I am at this ridiculous school?" Draco asked. Harry looked up from where he was unpacking with the maid and butler, "Finishing unpacking and taking Teddy for a walk to the local park." Harry said with a smile. He loved how simple the day was going to be, unlike his whole hectic life before hand. Draco smiled too, happy for his brother. "And don't worry," Harry added, "just think you can leave the school everyday after only 8 hours, when, at Hogwarts, you lived there. Isn't that an appealing thought?" Draco smirked and some of his confidence was coming back, that was a positive out look on it.

**At the Cullen house**

Alice was giddy for some reason and no one knew why, even Edward; though sometimes he would catch glimpses of two beautiful emerald-green eyes. He didn't think anything of it and kept to his room listening to his music as he lay on his black leather couch. There was this weird feeling that he got that suggested something big was going to be coming. Huge. And he thinks that Alice might know what it is, and since she was happy it couldn't be too bad, could it? Edward was sure that if it was anything like that she would immediately tell them so they could be prepared. So what could this impending 'thing' be?

At the moment, all he could do was wait and trust in Alice and that things would turn out better, because if not, he would leave. He would run as fast as could and wouldn't stop; he needed to get away. Even if that meant hurting his family in the process; but, he thought, there was nothing that would stop them hurting because staying would mean he would constantly be miserable and that in itself would make them miserable too.

"Edward," called out Esme from outside his room, "would you come here please?" So he got up and walked out the door to his mother and she smiled at him and took his arm. She took them outside, a few miles from the house and grasped his hands in hers, the whole time Edward was confused. "Son, I know you hurt, there is nothing like your first love, they stay with you forever, even if it's only in memory. I remember Eric Thompson. He was the love of my life once upon a time, and when we broke up, I felt like no one could ever make me feel like he did. To me, he was soul mate and I lost him." Edward was confused "No, Carlisle is your mate. You know that." Esme smiled at him, "I know that now, but then, I didn't. You see Edward? It will hurt, Bella leaving you, but you have time to find someone better; which I know sounds impossible now, but it will happen, just, when that time comes, be ready for it and welcome it with open arms. The pain will go away, I promise." With that said, Esme kissed him on the cheek and left him there to think about what she said; and she hoped that telling him that story would help him on his first step to recovery.

**Back to Harry and Draco's new home**

"So we are deciding to set up a room for each of us; one for you, me and Teddy," Draco started as they ate dinner, "but you should probably put some of your stuff in my room since you sleep in there with me. Then you should work on the bathrooms, all of our bedrooms have one and there was at least one on each floor not connected to our rooms. Then there is the kitchen, the main living room and the other two on the 2nd and 3rd floors. There is the basement, the attic and lastly the guest rooms, since I doubt we will be having them soon, worry about them later." Harry knew he should be over whelmed but in fact was not at all. He would enjoy creating his, Draco's and Teddy's first home. Plus, most of it can be done magically, there was just a few rooms he would refuse any magical help; the bedrooms (not including the guest rooms) and the connected bathrooms, the main living room, the kitchen and the landscape (well maybe he would magically cut the grass and trim some stuff, but the planting would be done au natural).

Yes their home was a mansion, with 4 floors, not including the attic or basement; Draco would expect nothing less. Then they had magical wards so that none of the muggles could see them doing magic on their property and to warn them of anyone with malicious intent coming.

Harry thought, and agreed, on what Draco said; Harry had a habit of sleeping with Draco, and not just in the naughty way either. Sleeping with Draco holding him, made his nightmares go away and only Draco had that ability, no one else. So there would a room put a side for personal use, so that he could get away once in while.

"Well I was thinking neutral colors for our room, and I mean any color not green, silver, red and gold; I was thinking some warm brown and blue tones?" Harry looked to Draco for a response, to which he nodded happily at the idea, and so Harry scribbled that down on his list. "Then Teddy, maybe we could have room that would change colors to accordance of what his hair would be that day. Or maybe his mood? Of course we would have to put up protection on it so that the color wouldn't change when there was a muggle present. And my room I planned on having everything white, the walls, the comfy carpet and the bed." Here Draco snorted in his tea, Harry then glared, "What?" Draco tried not to grin too much, "Well for one I think you would be a wonderful house wife, and two you are making your room all white. White means innocent and pure, which you are anything but!" He started cracking up with mirth. Harry pouted know what the blonde idiot said was true; no innocent and pure human could suck cock and take it up the ass like he could.

"I just liked the idea because it would be practically untouched once it is finally done. I will be doing all the sinning in your room thank you very much. Though," Harry started as he looked up into his dragon's eyes with lust, "it's not done now, we could bless it for good measure. I mean Teddy is asleep and won't wake up for a few hours; we could start blessing the rooms." It did not take long before Draco had Harry upstairs in the future all white room, with both of their clothes off.

It started off with Harry's mouth on Draco's cock and ended up with the said cock up his ass. Once that was done, they headed to the kitchen (I know random) and then the living room 1, 2 then 3 and then all the bathrooms and the guest rooms and the attic and the basement and then their room. With Teddy sleep in his room, they could not fuck so they settled on a simple, quiet, blow job. With Draco sitting in the rocking chair and Harry on his knees, sucking, both came in minuets. (A/N: sorry for those thought that went a little too far; what with the baby being in the room.) Harry would never look at that chair the same way again.

**Over at the Cullen house in Edwards room**

Edward growled softly, for some reason, as he felt the wave of jealousy but could not understand why.


	3. Shiny new toy

**Early Monday morning at Forks High parking lot**

Everyone stood around their cars chatting as they waited for school to finally begin; all wearing their heavy jackets, gloves and scarves in the cold weather. Edward was lost in his, and everyone else's, thoughts as he leaned against his silver Volvo with his siblings who were talking quietly to themselves. He heard the backfire of _the_ truck and only glanced up for a split second as he saw _her_. Bella Swan walked out and lived her life as though he was never apart of it in the first place. She conversed rather happily with Mike Newton and that annoying girl, Jessica. She never looked his way once and that hurt even worse; she probably never really valued their relationship. If only he could read her mind!

Everyone turned their heard as they heard the roar of the engine as it came into the lot; a beautiful black motorcycle that held a mysterious boy in black. Wearing all black; jeans, boots, a leather jacket and helmet; you could not see his face, but if it was anything like his body, then he would be a sight. Boys and girls alike watched on as he stopped in a space, as they drooled. This new one was the "shiny new toy" (a quote from the twilight movie, I know) and would have everyone talking for weeks. The Cullen's were the only ones not to drool or feel in awe; just stare on in curiosity.

The helmet came off and no one could contain a gasp as they saw the blonde Adonis's face. With a strong jaw and cold silver-grey eyes, he stared into the crowed of muggles with contempt. He felt overwhelmed and did not know why he didn't take Harry's offer to drive up with him; he will do that tomorrow. The pureblood put on his best Malfoy face that held an heir of superiority, and indifference as he stared down the teenagers. He refused to show anyone, besides his Harry and Teddy, his true side; he only felt comfortable with his family. He could practically feel Harry's eyes roll if he were here to witness this, but even he would understand why and would have a mask of his own. While Harry was the sweetest most adorable guy in the universe, he could be the nastiest son of a bitch when you messed with him and his own. It' was kind of, actually, that _that_ kind of rage can come out of that small, lithe body.

**Over By the Cullen's**

Edward was frozen shock, a scent, kind of faint, came from the new kid. It smelled faintly of rain and fresh strawberries, that if he were human he would be starving for some. He knew what this meant; his mate. But smelling the boy more made him realize it wasn't the blonde but from someone he was probably close too. The copper haired vampire needed to know who and took steps forward; Alice quickly grabbed his arm.

"Tomorrow, Edward," she said to him in a hush tone. He looked at her confused but did not make another attempt to get close to the boy that _his_ mate's scent all over him.

"You will meet _him_ tomorrow and then you can go to him, albeit rather cautiously." That made Edward smile slightly, the first real smile since Bella; Alice felt good that her brother would finally get the happiness he deserved.

"OK what's going on? We people who don't have powers, excluding Jasper, have no clue what is so important," Emmit spoke up. Alice and Edward looked to them, "Edward's mate has moved to Forks!" explained Alice who was jumping up and down with excitement. The rest gasped, "The kid over there is your mate?" Rosalie asked as she looked at the blonde who caught so many eyes.

"No, he is not, but his scent is covered with the scent of _my_ mate. Alice said that I would meet _my_ mate tomorrow." Edward said with pride, possessiveness and anxiousness. He kept saying "my mate" with emphasis on the "my" part; it was pretty cute, considering he'd never even met the other.

**Lunch-in the cafeteria**

Draco slightly struggled with the day but nothing too serious and was glad that Harry taught him what he did know. He was also glad the day was almost over; cause god-damn! These kids were annoying chits. Stares, whispers and rumors all day were threatening to suffocate the wizard and he realized that this is what Harry always went through for like 7 years. He had a new found respect for the boy-who-lived.

Sitting at a table alone, he refused to buy disgusting muggle school food, so he had Harry make him some food, which consisted of a turkey sandwich, some soup, an apple and a little brownie that was handmade. The soup had a warming charm, so it was still hot and almost burned his tongue. He ate in silence away from the chatter and the annoying Jessica Stanley who he had two classes with and immediately was all over him. He was tempted to tell her to sod off, that he was gay and would rather fuck his own brother but then realized that even without Stanley's annoying presence, he would still fuck him. So he only rolled his eyes and ignored him and got away from him the moment he could.

Suddenly his cell phone vibrated (a devise he found fascinated that muggles created) and answered it, knowing it was Harry as he was the only one who knew his number.

"Harry, love, how are you?" Draco asked letting his mask slip only for a second when he heard his brother's happy voice chatting away, but immediately covered it back up when he still noticed the stares.

"I am good, Dray, I was in the park with Teddy when he did the cutest thing…" Draco smirked, but inside was laughing and smiling, he could not show those emotions in front of these muggles. So Harry explained to Draco everything they did that day down to every detail, and did not stop to breath, and while the constant talking would annoy Draco usually, because it was his brother and lover he found it cute.

**At the Cullen table**

Edward was listening intensely to the new kid's, Draco Malfoy, conversation with a boy named Harry. 'Harry' had a beautiful voice and he just knew that had to be his mate, because otherwise he would never want to listen to the stranger's voice for forever as he wanted to do now. He was talking about a boy named 'Teddy' and about an incident at the park, and getting their home together. Draco Malfoy, who seemed to have a permanent scowl on his face all day when he wasn't smirking, actually smiled when he first answered the phone, but just as fast went back to his usual smirk. So the "ice prince", a name everyone in school seemed to come up for him, had a heart after all. He seemed more relaxed than the usual tenseness.

Edward began to wonder, suddenly, if Draco and this 'Harry' were together. Were they in love? What if Harry was his mate? He would be heartbroken no doubt because the century old vampire would never break up their union. That would be selfish of him, but oh how Edward wanted to be selfish!

"So you have seen him Alice? What's he like?" asked Emmit, curious to find about his, hopefully, future brother.

"Oh, Emmit, he is the sweetest thing on this Earth, but he will be like Draco in appearance. Not in looks, but he will appear cold and indifferent to anyone he does not know; though, he is more trusting. He's been hurt, so we will have to be careful around him and what he say to him. I fear that he will have a panic attack if we get to pushy, and Draco will not take kindly to that. That's who you should be getting approval from, Edward. Draco is the key to Harry. Harry will not even talk to you in a friendly way before Draco gives his acceptance." Alice explained to them.

"Why would Harry need Draco's approval?" asked Jasper, a question they were all wondering.

"Umm I can't see too far into that, but I am sure it is because of something dealing with their past."

"Do you know if they are together?" the bronze vampire asked.

"I don't know how to explain it right without you blowing up, so I will have to be blunt. Harry and Draco are like brothers and will introduce themselves to others as such, but they do have a physical relationship." And if Alice could blush, she would. She has seen many things that those two did and whoa was it hot!"

They heard a crack in the table as Edward clutched at it tightly, glaring at the new kid.

**Over at Draco's table**

Draco had just hung up with Harry when he felt eyes boring into the back of his head. He turned and saw a pair of black, angry eyes that belonged to one Edward Cullen.


	4. For my reviewers NOT A CHAPTER!

**A/N: **OK, so there have been questions on Harry's and Draco's relationship so I will explain as best as I can. You see, Harry and Draco are "friends with benefits", I added the "brother" ritual part to kind of show everyone, that even with their sexual relationship, in the end, they will not be together. I was planning a future pairing for Draco, too, and he will also meet his mate, so do not worry. But unfortunately, for all those who loved the Harry/Draco pairing, their "relationship" will end once both have their mates. Sorry. I will update as soon as I can!!!

LOVE YOU ALL!!! Keep reviewing!

The Bitter Princess


	5. My beautiful mate

**Right after Lunch, 6****th**** period in Bio**

Draco came into his biology class actually excited because from what Harry mentioned, and taught him, muggle science was like potions. He was good at potions. This was going to be interesting. He glanced at the class who all stared at him and noticed one seat that was open; next to the boy who glared at him all through lunch. The blonde sneered at him and raised his head higher; Draco was a Malfoy and no one was better than a Malfoy…except Harry, of course. He made his way to the seat after introducing himself to the teacher and sitting down with an air of greatness. Better than anyone else; it made Edward almost smirk if it weren't for the fact that he was glaring holes into the other's head.

The class was interesting to say the least, for Draco. He soaked up all the information and thinking that maybe a good job in this muggle world would be a scientist, or maybe a teacher…both? He had to go home and tell Harry and Teddy. It was exciting to think he had more options, now, on not just wiazarding jobs but muggle ones too. He could still feel the glare but he could not seem to care in the least. He did not know this guy, and the guy did not know him. Draco could not give a fuck; but he did give himself a mental note to make sure the guy never went near his family. He could potentially be a problem.

**After school, at the Malfoy-Potter-Lupin household**

"Drake!" shouted Harry as his brother came through the door; the brunette ran and jumped into the aristocrat's arms. "How was your day, baby?" Draco grasped Harry closer to him, trying to balance him out in order to not let him fall.

"Well other than the constant staring and whispers, it was OK. It could have been worse. I really liked Biology, love, and I think that becoming a muggle scientist would be my career choice!" Draco said excitedly, loosing all the pureblood manners that were instilled into his head since birth. Those same manners he used today to make a point to those muggles; but there was no need with Harry as the last time he slapped him for trying that with him.

"Oh that's great Draco! I am so glad you found something you're interested in; and on the first day!" Harry jumped up and down and clapped excitedly. Draco laughed and picked Harry up and swirled him around; extracting a squeak from the petite boy.

"So, I was wondering if you could accompany me tomorrow on my way to school. I'd love to show off my brother and God-nephew to everyone. Make them so jealous." Draco asked after putting Harry down and sitting on the floor to play with Teddy. As Draco cooed and tickled the shrieking baby, Harry smiled lovingly and then answered, "Of course, my love; I'd love to see all of your classmates. Have you made any friends that I should meet?"

"Nah, those stupid muggles were all too awe struck to come and talk; which I guess is lucky because some of them looked like they wanted to be more than friendly." Harry chuckled, "Well of course they would Draco, you are so handsome, you're impossible to resist." Harry grinned as he added more fuel to Draco's already huge ego.

"That's my boy," the blonde smirked.

The rest of the night consisted of having dinner, chatting away happily, playing with Teddy, putting him to sleep, watching some TV and then going to bed.

**The next morning in Draco and Harry's room**

Draco awoke, moaning and fisting the bed sheets. Looking down he saw a lump under the covers and peeled them back to see a very lust filled Harry sucking his cock for all its worth.

"Oh yeah baby, suck it! Hmm that's so good." The blonde groaned. Looking down into the green eyes, "You want me to fuck your face, little brother?" The savior of the wiazarding world nodded enthusiastically. Fisting one hand in Harry's hair, he started thrusting up slowly at first but then he felt a pinch at his thigh and he went faster. It was not long before they were both cumming hard.

Swallowing the last drop, Harry licked his lips before glaring at Draco, "You know you are only a few months older than me, we are still the same age. Stop calling me you 'little' brother!" Draco rolled his eyes, "oh yeah that's what you focus on." He grumbled. The morning went on; Harry made a lovely American breakfast with scrambled eggs and bacon. Oh yes, and coffee! Lovely coffee!

After putting Teddy in his car seat, Draco drove off with Harry in the passenger seat of their 2010 Camaro; or, as Harry called it, "Bumblebee" (from transformers). They arrived at the parking lot with no trouble, but there were constant stares; actually it was making Harry somewhat uncomfortable.

**Over by the silver Volvo**

A yellow 2010 Camaro, a blonde aristocrat and the most wonderful scent Edward has ever smelled came into the parking lot of Forks High. Alice was right, as always, I would finally see my mate for the first time today. Draco Malfoy was the first to get out, before he swiftly, very gentlemanly, went around and opened the passenger side door. Out stepped the most beautiful being alive; that was not just because he was Edwards mate, but if you looked around, everyone turned and drooled; even some of the straightest guys you'd ever meet.

With long, flowing black hair; the clearest, most beautiful green eyes, framed by thick, dark lashes; the luscious, lithe body, and perfect smile. He was an angel sent from heaven, or maybe an incubi sent to torture them all. To everyone, he was already more beautiful then the Cullens.

Edward and his 'monster' that was inside him both agreed on one thing for the first time. They _**had**_ to have him.

Listening intently, the vampire clan heard the two new Fork's residents.

"Well, this is the stupid muggle school, love. What do you think?" The brunette glanced around at the stares and then hugged Draco tightly.

"I am so sorry, Drake, I will make it up to you I promise!" The hug made Edward growl lowly and if it weren't for Emmit and Jasper, he was have run over there and ripped them away from each other.

"Sorry for what, Harry?" Draco asked, concerned. _'Harry' that is what the name of this gorgeous person was_, Edward thought.

"You have to go to school with these freaks whom all they do is stare and stare and stare at you until you can't take it anymore. And so you shout at the top of your lungs because that's all you can do; everything feels so claustrophobic and it is just horrible!" Harry practically shouted with a dramatic look on his face. Done with the act, Harry straightened up and smirked up at the 6'2" Malfoy; "Now you know how I felt, jerk." With a swift turn, he opened the back seat door and pulled out a baby; whom all the girls "awed" at; and stuck him up so he was face to face with the blonde. "Now say goodbye to Teddy and me." Draco, surprising everyone else, leant down slightly and gave a kiss on both of their foreheads. "Bye baby, bye Teddy."

Edward looked on longingly at the three, wishing it were him instead of Malfoy.


	6. A Way In

**At Forks High that same day:**

Draco walked to class quickly, ignoring the stares from his muggle peers (and 5 vampires); ever since he showed off his little brother it seemed that some decided to stop beating around the bush and just talk to the new blonde. All their questions revolved around if he were single, if his "gorgeous green-eyed" brother was single and whether or not the baby was his. He was going to rip out his precious 'Malfoy' hair if he was bombarded by another stupid, idiotic question.

The aristocrat relaxed slightly when he reached his biology class; only slightly though. He went to his usual seat next to the bronze haired chap that was suspicious to say the least. Something about the boy and his siblings irked Draco, and he had a feeling (not a good or bad one) about him. But it seemed today that Cullen was not glaring as much but instead looked at Draco almost; subtly; expectantly. Draco could not see what was going on through that head of his and so became slightly even more tense. Harry usually helped calm him; and if not him then Teddy, but both were not here so he would have to use the necklace that Harry had given him a while back that made like his presence was there; it also had a protected charm on it.

"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen," said the paler-than-a-Malfoy companion next to Draco, "I am sorry I glared at you yesterday; that was quite rude of me. Unfortunately I was not feeling well that day and you reminded my of someone I had met awhile ago; someone who made a bad impression on me."

Draco raised his eyebrow (something Harry swore he taught to Teddy) and he contemplated what Edward said and wondered if he should except. After only a few seconds he held out his hand, determined that it might be beneficial to befriend the good looking man in order to determine what or who he was. He was definably not a muggle, and there could be a chance he was a wizard but he didn't quite get that vibe from him. "Draco Alexander Malfoy, and it is a pleasure to meet you, Edward Cullen," said the British boy. "I forgive you for the glaring, personally, I don't mind, not many get a good vibe from me anyway."

Edward chuckled but shook his head; and while he sounded relaxed, his hands clutched the table in front of him (and not cause Draco smelled good). Draco noticed but did not attempt to say anything, only putting that little tidbit in the back of his mind so that he could remember it later when he tried to put the mystery together. "So Draco, how are you liking Forks?" the golden-eyed guy said while working on some worksheets.

"It is OK, i guess, I prefer my Manor back in England, but my brother wanted to move out of the country. So we ended up here. But it is quite like my homeland, what with all the bloody rain and all."

"Yeah, so was that brunette from before that drove up with you your brother?"

Draco tensed, like always when someone decided to talk about his little brother or god-nephew. He didn't let it show though that he was slightly more uncomfortable with the situation. "Umm, yes he was, his name is Harry and the baby is my god-nephew, Teddy."

"Harry looks our age, so why does he not come to school?"

"Well we were both emancipated and we live alone and need someone to take care of Teddy. He opted to take care of his god-son while I went to school and then when Teddy started school, he would find a job; as will I after school."

"Oh, that's a pretty cool setup. But how do you pay for your place?"

"We both come from very wealthy families, and we are the last, so we have inherited it all. He can live the life of luxury the rest of our lives without work and not have made a dent in our accounts." Edward whistled lowly in appreciation. Even though both of them were concentrated on the conversation at hand, they both managed to get done the assignment. It felt nice for Edward to know there would be at least one competent human in the school. That did not stop his anger for the blonde jerk as he had exclusive rights to his Harry.

"What about you, Cullen? It seems like you have a big family; all of you adopted?"

"Yeah, we are, its the five of us and our parents, Esme and Carlisle. We moved here a few years ago from Alaska."

"Why'd you move?"

"Change of scenery, I guess. Why did you guys move all the way from England?"

"I guess the same, but we had a bad history there and so we decided to leave, and while we miss England, we do not consider it home anymore."

"Do you mind if I ask why was your history so bad there?"

"No, I don't mind, but it doesn't matter because that's not something I am going to share. So goodbye than; see you tomorrow." Draco said as the bell rang, signally that the class was over. After handing in his worksheet, the blonde glided out of the room, with much grace that most seemed to stumble even more at the sight of his demeanor. Draco smirked slightly thinking, 'I still haven't lost that lovely 'Ice Prince' look'.

Edward gazed as Draco left, as he himself headed out. The blonde obviously was more comfortable with him now than before and that was a good sign, he needed this to work with Harry's companion in order to get to Harry himself. Thinking back on the raven haired beauty, Edward had to sigh. How did you manage to get a man that was 100 times more beautiful than any of his siblings, even without the vampire's enhanced attraction. His mate was more than the vampire could ever imagine. Beautiful, obviously very dramatic, sweet and so much more that he would have to discover later.

Edward skipped the next class and sat in his car, thinking of all the questions he wanted to ask; from his favorite color to his the real reason he came to America. As he listened to Clair de lune, so engrossed in his thoughts, he did not realize the car that came up and parked next to his own. He did not notice his mate sitting in the drivers seat the Camaro or the baby that was bouncing up and down in the back seat. Until of course he heard 'his' voice.

"You're going to see Uncle Drake soon, Teddy." The brunette was turned around to face the giggling baby, who entertained himself with a stuffed animal of a wolf. He kept on shouting, "Mooey!" It was quite adorable. Edward was fixated on his mate though; who looked even more gorgeous the closer he was, even in the plain tee shirt and sweats.

His hair was in a braid and was tapping his fingers to the beat of the music. Harry turned when he felt someone's stare only to see the hottest guy he had ever seen in the car one over. He smiled slightly before blushing slightly and turning away. Edward was ecstatic about the look that Harry gave him and was even more at the blush on his face. It made him feel slightly more comfortable, but before he could try to make contact Draco blocked his view. Harry and his switched places, letting Draco drive. The blonde than also saw Edward and narrowed his eyes slightly before smirking and pulling so fast that if he hadn't done a million times already he would have bee dizzy.


	7. Love and Trust

AN: Finally a new chapter for this story. I am so sorry guys for not updating for so long but I went on this "reading instead of writing" phase and then when I started up again, I ended up with new stories. Again very sorry; I know how it is, I keep on shouting for other writers to update too! LOL! That's very hypocritical of me. Thanks for the reviews and hope you like this chapter as I have no clue what I am about to write. LMAO! I will have to wing it.

"So who was that guy, Draco? You seemed to know him," asked Harry as he peered at the blonde.

"His name is Edward Cullen, love, and I don't think it would be wise being close to him. I don't think he is human, I don't want you to end up hurt," Draco said as he drove to their home (he had slowed down after leaving the parking lot, as Harry hit him in the head and shouted that Teddy was in the car). Harry knew what Draco was trying to imply, keep away until he knows what they were dealing with and if it was a threat. The brunette savior of the wizarding world knew Draco was protective and to anyone else, would seem very controlling, but in reality was not. You should have seen him when they were dating. Draco sometimes could read people better than Harry could and after making so many mistakes in the past with Ron and Hermione, Harry accepted that he could be a horrible judge of character. Plus, it helped that he had Teddy to worry about and made it easier to trust Draco's instincts when it came to others.

Hermione and Ron were a whole different story that ended in disaster. It came to Draco befriending Harry and then dating him, to make the two Gryffindors crack. It was like a flood of horrible truths to Harry, once the two finally revealed themselves as the backstabbing, greedy, fame-hungry, monsters they really were, Harry lost his trust in everyone, except Draco.

So, when the two left for the small town of Forks, Washington, they did not tell anyone else where they were going. They must be in a hissy that their savior was gone, along with a death-eater's and werewolf's sons. Harry smirked at that, the wizarding world needed to stand up for themselves and not rely on a boy next time and this was a perfect time for them to learn that. Besides Voldemort was dead, Harry's job was officially done and he owed them nothing else.

The three arrived at their house, Draco and Harry chatting about Teddy and what he could do so far. The cooing baby in the backseat put smiles on both of their faces. Once they were parked in front of the house, Harry got Teddy out of his seat; noticing the stinky diaper, he smiled a little before handing him off to Draco, and then running inside, crackling wildly. Draco, confused did not understand what just happened until he smelled the foul stench himself.

"Harry!"

"Edward, stop pacing and all the praise you are doting on this human! You are driving us nuts! He is not even here!" Rosalie complained for the millionth time, but Edward would just not stop! He was in love, just seeing his mate, smelling him, his eyes, his smile and his dimples that were so cute. His body was gorgeous and he was just perfect. More and everything the vampire could think of having as his mate. His voice was like sweet and comforting and he had this aura of innocence about him. At the same time, though, Edward noticed something dark about the two, like it was attached to them from their past in Europe. Not dark-dangerous, but dark-haunted.

"I can't, its like when you first met Emmitt, you went on and on and annoyed the hell out of me," Edward rattled on without really thinking.

"What, you're getting back at me then?" The blonde princess asked with an underlying dark tone in her voice.

"No! I meant that now I know why you were the way you were, it is so hard to get out of this mindset, not that I want too," he mused.

"Oh, OK then. As long as we are clear, that I was not annoying." Then Rosalie walked out of the room, or, to any humans that could have been there, glided out.

Edward went back to his "Harry" obsessing, as Esme and Carlisle watched on his amusement and sheer joy. They were waiting for the day that Edward would finally be happy. They thought Bella would be that person, but instead just gave their oldest his first broken heart. While they did not respect or care for Bella much anymore, they were sort of glad that Edward had this experience. Humans go through this all the time, over and over and still have hope. Edward did not realize that he can still go on, even after one romantic relationship. But Harry, they had a feeling, would be the one. Be the one that would have Edward's heart forever.

The look on their son's face was more pure than ever with Bella, as he was conflicted with thoughts on how not to kill her. Harry was easy to love, the thirst not being there at all. The monster in Edward would no sooner hurt his mate then the human side would. The only obstacle was Draco Malfoy.

"Draco!" Harry shouted as he came for the second time that night.

They both collapsed beside one another, panting, and gasping for breath. They looked at each other's flushed, sweaty faces, and their satisfied looks in their eyes and smiled. Harry, than proceeded to snuggle with this brother and best friend.

"Do you think Teddy will have the same trust issues we have? Can we raise him to trust, when we trust practically no one but each other?" Harry asked, his head laying on Draco's chest; listening to the rhythmic heart beat.

"I don't know, baby, I can't say. I would bet though he will some more trust issues than regular kids, but I am sure we can raise him to not have the life we had." He answered, somewhat concerned, but not as worried as he knew Harry would dote and praise Teddy so much that he will feel loved at all times.

"Yeah, better than ours. We will tell him the truth always and love him forever. He won't grow up in fear of being hit or cursed. Won't be neglected or be treated as a personal house elf. Not a savior or someone expected to do something horrible. He will just expect to be out little Teddy and that is all." Harry murmured as he slowly fell asleep on his companion's chest. Draco, let a few tears, slide down his face; he vowed to himself that their little boy would not grow up with the same kind of people they were raised with.

Edward sat on a branch out side of their room and looked on at the two sadly.

AN: Yeah, Yeah, it is a short chapter! But hey at least I updated. LOL


	8. The truth and its results

A/N: WOO! Update! **: Happy dance:**

The next day went smoother since everyone had gotten into a routine that was comfortable. Draco and Harry would get up early to get ready for the day, have some fun shower sex and then go to Teddy's room to see him cooing and playing with his stuff animals. Harry would head to the kitchen to make breakfast, as Draco got his little god-nephew cleaned and changed. They ate their breakfast, chat about random stuff and then Harry and Teddy would ride with Draco to school. Harry and Teddy would give Draco a kiss each and say goodbye. A pair of eyes watched the whole thing with envy but did not interrupt, and before leaving, Harry would glance at Edward and blush before driving away. The said vampire watched the whole time, elated that he caused the emotion radiating off of his mate, not even noticing the glare from the blonde across the parking lot.

Draco was not happy at all; this creature was starring too long at his Harry. Obviously something not at all innocent was going rampant in the _thing's_ head and Draco would not have it. He would have to stop it and soon; Edward Cullen would wish he had never set glance at his raven haired companion ever again. The friendly demeanor that he had bestowed the day before to Cullen was now gone. In its place was the ice cold prince he was raised to be. He sent one more glare that could melt the icecaps and then walked to his first class, thinking of many ways to kill the other.

Jasper grasped Edward's shoulder as the vampire stared at the direction that his mate left on, "I would be very careful, Edward, Draco Malfoy knows you were starring at his brother and he is not at all happy. In fact I don't think he is going to warm up to you again as easily as he did yesterday." That comment made Edward's head snap up back to where Malfoy was standing but did not find him there. _Dammit! Now he will never let me get close to my mate!_

"Let's go to class," said Alice, and they all headed their own way. By the time Biology rolled around, Edward was nervous. That was not something he would thought he would ever feel when faced with a mere human. Draco Malfoy was the way to get to Harry and if Edward could not get that permission, than he didn't know what he would do. He decided that maybe the truth would be the best idea. Tell Draco what they were and what Harry was to him. That could work; the blonde looked like that kind of person that once known the truth would be more understanding.

_Do it Edward, tell Draco,_ thought Alice, after she apparently had a vision on of the end result. Edward took an unneeded breath as he calmed his nerves and entered the classroom in which Draco already entered a few minuets before. Taking his seat, he took a quick glance at the blonde, so fast that no human would have seen it, and studied the only thing between him and his mate. The topaz eyed boy never thought he would have to suck up to a mere human to get what he wanted, but here he was thinking of ways to do that such thing.

"Draco," Edward started, but then was interrupted by said guy he was talking too.

"Don't call me Draco, Cullen; I gave you no such permission. And furthermore I would have to kindly tell you to not stare at my little brother ever again, and never with the expression I saw on you face earlier." Draco said calmly and coolly, a death threat in his eyes.

"Malfoy, I apologize for calling you Draco and also starring at Harry, but if you would allow me too, I would like to explain myself after school. I would like to tell you about myself and family and why I am so interested in you and your little brother." Edward said as he looked his lab partner in the eyes, to show how truthful he was being. It took only a minuet before Draco agreed, and then both set back into their work.

After school they met at the parking lot near Draco's car.

"OK, Cullen, explain," demanded the pureblood.

"My family and I are vampires, and I know you might find that hard to believ…"

"So that is what you are ! I was wondering, it was between that or veelas," said Draco who interrupted.

"You know of vampires? That they exist?"

"Well of course, witches and wizards learn about them when in school, plus myself and Harry have met a few in our lifetime."

"Witches; wizards? What? I have never heard of them before."

"That is because you are a muggle vampire, and they would not know about magic just like the muggle humans."

"Muggle?"

"Non-magical being. The wiazarding society hides itself well from muggles. We put up wards and we have different spells to make them forget all about what they have seen if it involves magical beings."

"Yeah, I have to tell my family about this, this is something I never expected. But more importantly, you're not upset about what I am?"

"No, I am not, but I am not happy with you about my brother. You have no right to stare at him the way you do." Draco glared,

"You see there is an explanation for that. Harry, your brother, is my mate."

It was lucky that everyone had vacated the parking lot at that point besides the Cullens, otherwise Draco would have to spend a long time obliviating people from the scene that they were about to see. Edward was sent hurtling to the other side of said parking lot and hitting anything in his body's way. Draco stood there, wand out, looking more furious than he had ever been; to the point where magic sparked off his body.

A/N: OK this was really short but I thought it should end there and leave you in suspense. Muahahahahahahaha


End file.
